Into Oblivion
by SummerMagnolia
Summary: (AU) That night she had seen something within him that called for her. Between Demons and Shadows they found their escape. (SakuraXSasuke)


**I don't own Naruto.**

 **In To Oblivion**

* * *

She saw him standing almost as if frozen in time. The wind ruffled his night colored locks gently as he stared down at the lively waters below. Even from the far, she could tell he was a beautiful man. He stood over the very edge of the bridge deep in his own mind. She could tell he was broken, from what? She had no clue, but it must've been bone crushing if he stood here now.

The girl approached him, and she couldn't help but feel at ease as she did so. Maybe it was because she saw herself in him?

"You gonna jump?"

The man hadn't show any movement in acknowledging her presences. So the girl continued and casually rested her arms on the bars aside where he stood, letting it show that she had no intention of touching him. "I wouldn't recommend it." The girl commented, he still hadn't said anything. The sun was setting giving off a pinkish-orange glow from the water below, it was mesmerizing. It captivated the girl and she took in the moment.

"I'm not gonna give you that 'life is worth living!' speech, as its usually spoken by people who don't understand." She paused. The girl could tell he was at his low, she just didn't know the story behind the fall, and because of it the girl was hesitant to say much. For some people it might just be easier to take that one step into oblivion, into escape. Life, reality, was a never ending battle with wins and losses, that's just how it always was. Never easy, never the way we all wanted it to be. Yet, sometimes it was an all-out war with hell. Demons coming to drag you back; alone you'd be left to fight. Or shadows that purposely hid the light to keep you from living.

Everyone had battles, and battles were usually the spark of war. But each one was different, some wars could be quick and bloody. Others a rush of power from a mighty blow, in which the rebuilding would be the hardest. Or some a war that would never end and with that it might just be best to escape to death as that was the only solution, but didn't many wars feel never ending? That's why it was so tricky, there's a reason why death should be the last choice, there is no going back. But how do we know our war isn't something short and in the end will have a better outcome? How do we know it will only ever bring pain? You don't.

Some people spend their lives fighting, but they could be fighting in the wrong way. Some don't fight at all, only in an allusion do they believe they've given their best. And those that fought the way it was needed, those that won the war would finally see the light they'd been reaching, and with it strength to last longer. Of course the demons and shadows would still be lurking, and some might fall back into the grasps into another war, or maybe they'd beat down every battle with that strength and show their scars. But nobody ever knows the outcome.

"But in the end they're usually right—"

"And how would you know!" He snapped. That was quicker than she expected. The man was finally looking at her, though she had yet to fully face him. The girl stepped back to take him in. His eyes were narrowed at her in a frightening glare, yet she could see the pain held deep within his onyx colored orbs.

The girl shrugged small smile played at her lips, as she also saw them take her in. Hands behind her back as the breeze gently blew her hair across her face.

"We all have our stories." She looked out to the water "I don't know yours, and you don't know mine." The girl stated. He seemed to be understanding her words "I don't know why you're standing up there. But I know why I've made it here." A pause, "I wanna fight for something better," The girl sounded sure of herself. But she didn't exactly now how to phrase her next words, so she came out with it "Join me?" Though his face held no emotion, the girl was somewhat of a master at reading eyes; they read confusion. "No one ever said we have to fight alone, no one ever said we couldn't just drop everything and leave." She sighed "I don't know where I'm going, but today I chose to leave." The girl looked into his eyes. "So all ask again, Join me?" she held out a hand for him "And let's make a new story for ourselves?" She smiled at him innocent and sweet. The man seemed to eye her, trying to understand her intentions. But she felt him, his large warm hand slowly slip into hers.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Sakura,"

"and yours?"

"...Sasuke,"

* * *

oOo

He stood on the edge staring down at the rippling waters below him. All he had to do was take one step and he would be free, all the pressures, the lies, the deception would no longer exist and neither would he. His brother had done the same, so why couldn't he? And with his mother gone he was now fully alone to suffer in the shadows of his family blood line and one step was all it would take to end it now.

"You gonna jump?" The voice from behind him snapped the man out of his dark thoughts. He hadn't moved, only focused his senses in trying to read the energy of the stranger.

From the sound of their voice he could tell it was a female, "I wouldn't recommend it" the girl said and he heard her settle aside him, she made no motion to touch him. He questioned why the stranger would bother talking to him, why hadn't she moved on like the rest? It was clear from how he stood that he was ready, and if she tried to lay a single hand on him he would leap. He would take his last glimpse of the setting sun and plummet to the fiery waters below. He no longer wished to be a part of his cursed family, to be beaten down and controlled like a bitch on a leash.

"I'm not gonna give you that 'life is worth living!' speech, as its usually spoken by people who don't understand." The girl paused. Than why was she here? Was she a fool who just wanted to witness death? Did she think like the others, that she in some way understood the desperate plea for enteral sleep? His family was known for their stoic strong wall in their emotions. To those that looked up to them, they were the perfect clan of people. But underneath in the darkness of the deception, they were cruel, merciless, and their powers stretched to the underworld of the city and himself nothing more than a puppet for his own father. His father would use him for parts of his deal, loan his body to whoever and if he refused would be once again beaten into remembering that he owned nothing, that he was just a boy living in his fathers corrupted shadows.

Now as who he was, no amount of physical pain would ever affect him enough to stand where he was now. But he had two people in the world he loved most. His brother, who had protected him for as long as he could before the demons had taken him, and his mother, the women who had protected him since birth and who he swore to protect, ripped away from him just to show that she was nothing more than an expendable tool; she was his last source of light as well. Her death and the harsh truth that he very much wasn't his own man had led to this, and he knew that this would be his only escape, and his revenge on his father.

"But they're usually right—" Hearing those words from the female had suddenly angered him. She was right to say the words were spoken by those who don't understand, but to claim they were right was just another lie from someone who didn't understand, what was next was she about to give him a speech in returning, cause if so she would be trying to convince him to return to hell and there was no 'right' in that.

"And how would you know!" He snapped. The man turned to her, eyes narrowed almost as if to skin her alive. Upon first look pink was what came to mind. The women had soft looking exotic pink hair that reached to her shoulders, the girl slowly turned to face him. The wind blew her soft strands across her face as a small smile graced her lips. Than the blue and purple bruises that a lined her cheek bones marring her perfect ivy skin and a visible scar on her right between the juncture of her neck and shoulder. And yet her jade colored eyes shinned brightly with a calm wisdom that made him silent. Hands folded behind her she shrugged her shoulders and spoke.

"We all have our stories." The girl looked to the waters. "I don't know yours, and you don't know mine." He listened "I don't know why you're standing up there. But I know why I've made it here." A pause, "I wanna fight for something better," The way she seemed to speak was almost to herself, as if sure that whatever she was fighting for was worth it. "Join me?" The question threw him off, though he didn't let it show. This girl had suddenly asked a stranger; him? To run away? Why? Why did she care if he wanted to live or die? Why did she care if he chose to fight or fall?

"No one ever said we have to fight alone, no one ever said we couldn't just drop everything and leave." She sighed "I don't know where I'm going, but today I chose to leave." The women looked back into his eyes. "So all ask again, Join me?" she held out a hand for him "And let's make a new story for ourselves?" She smiled at him one so innocent and sweet that he could see his chance. He eyed her out stretched hand and in doing so spotted scars along her wrist almost covered by her white sweater. She had her demons too.

He would never understand why she came up to him, but maybe that small hand was a new light. There was no going back to his father, he had escaped and knocked out his 'watchers' in order to relive his suffering. They had no idea where he was, and if he took her hand in the end he would still disappear from his father's grasp but in a way that still gave him a chance. The girl said she was leaving, she was taking a chance to escape as well, and though he was hesitant he couldn't help, but feel that maybe like she said, he could start a new story. Slowly his larger hand touched her slightly cold one.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Sakura" _Like the blossoms of a cherry tree_. He thought.

"and yours?"

"…Sasuke,"

* * *

 **Review please, cuz that'd be cool, I wanna read what you guys think. And most likely there will be another chapter.**


End file.
